


In To The Fire (The Devil Will Burn)

by mihrsuri



Category: The Tudors (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Historical, Female Friendship, Multi, OT3, Rebellion, Scarlet Pimpernel AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-09-30 17:38:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17228396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mihrsuri/pseuds/mihrsuri
Summary: King Jasper the first, son of Henry VII and his first wife is a bad king, a worse man and a dangerous enemy. His family know that more than anyone. Or the sort of Scarlet Pimpernel Tudors AU.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InCeruleanInk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InCeruleanInk/gifts), [PanBoleyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanBoleyn/gifts).



> This is completely self indulgent ridiculousness inspired partly by my love of the Richard E Grant Scarlet Pimpernel, the trope of 'I'm playing a role for Good Reasons' being a Huge Thing for me, a bit of Game of Thrones, my love of women being friends and supporting and loving each other and a certain amount of being into stories about making the world better and kinder. Inspired by InCeruleanInk who is not self indulgent or ridiculous in the slightest. Title from Scarlet Pimpernel musical song 'Into The Fire'

Jasper was born at a time his father was never expected to be king but Jasper had always been brought up with the assurance that he himself would be a king one day. His maternal grandparents had seen to that and when his father did indeed become king, it only reinforced his own sense that destiny favoured him becoming King Jasper the first. 

His father had been an exile when he was conceived - almost entirely out of chances but his grandparents had seen the chance to further their ambitions through him. Through a marriage. In return for shelter, for support - for a hearing with certain influential contacts, they would have a grandson who could become King of England. A grandson with the blood of three royal lines (his grandparents were descended from the children of an English princess who had married a French Dauphin and from an Italian Prince respectively - they had always had ambitions towards a throne - perhaps more than one throne. An empire such as Henry II had built, such as the Romans had built was their ultimate aim. But for that they needed a prince. 

So they found one would be king for their only daughter, one in whose mother and person they saw the skill that could gain him a throne with the right support. All they needed after that was a prince. 

And indeed Jasper was a golden prince - golden haired, blue eyed and charming. At least as long as you did what he wanted, following his every wish. His half siblings learned that soon enough but Jasper, Jasper did not show that face to people who might have had the power to stop it. He had always been careful in that way, carefully taught by his grandparents that yes, he was entitled to everything but the way to get it was to bide his time. 

Besides, he did love his younger brothers and sisters. As long as they followed his lead. He would count them off, one by one, making sure they all fitted into the categories he had given him them. Arthur, the Duke of York - serious, scholarly and obviously second best. Margaret, the perfect princess for an alliance marriage, Henry, Duke of Pembroke - the life of the party, athletic, scholarly and utterly uninterested in anything that didn’t involve his own amusement. Elizabeth (Bess), who was shy and retiring. Mary Rose, who Jasper considered the most beautiful of his sisters. Edmund, Duke of Somerset - quiet, kind and very like his mother and Katherine (Kate), the cherished baby of the family. 

Of course this is only what Jasper saw. It was only what his siblings let him see. That was the choice they had to make. Jasper had never known his mother - she had died before he was a year old and her parents were never particularly interested in her except as a source of advancement and with Jasper, they had achieved that. 

He loved his stepmother dearly, but he was also taught to consider her beneath him (indeed he said so, several times to his siblings, knowing they could not retaliate against him) and he thought of his father mainly as an obstacle he would have to wait to die so his destiny could be realised. 

Jasper Tudor, Prince of Wales was not much of a Prince but no one realised it until it was too late. No one who counted, anyway. He had spent his early years raised by his grandparents (who were loving, it is true but they taught him that he should be denied nothing) and then when his father became king they accompanied him to England and raised him themselves while Elizabeth of York raised her younger children with her and their father. As the Prince of Wales Jasper had a separate household but he did see his younger siblings at court and they would spend part of the summer in his household (his grandparents thought it best, to make sure that they knew their place and that they were no threat, though they did not say that). 

When his father did realise, it was because Jasper slipped. It had been an incident over a serving girl, no one of consequence to Jasper and it certainly should not have been of consequence to his father. But it was. Sentimentality, his grandfather had said, striking Jasper across the face for his stupidity and Jasper had agreed. It had been stupid to be so obvious, but he would remedy it. 

Henry the seventh dies quietly in his sleep after a long illness and Jasper smiles behind closed doors and barely feigned mourning. He sends his stepmother to retirement in the country and banishes Arthur to his books. Because Jasper wants Arthur's wife - it is not as though he could even manage to consummate, let alone take pleasure in the marital bed, he says with a jesting air that is not a jest at all. And does not an Infanta of Spain deserve a King rather than a Duke of York, even if she is the youngest Princess. 

Jasper had been due to marry a woman of his grandparents choosing but she had died and besides, Jasper has always wanted Catalina. And what Jasper wants, he will get. And so the short marriage between Arthur and the Princess is quickly annulled, her parents seeing the prospect of a greater alliance and influence with their daughter as Queen rather than Duchess and so Catalina becomes Queen Catherine. 

No one sees her tears. She will not give Jasper the satisfaction of them. Instead she goes to her wedding perfectly composed. In the morning Jasper will brag that he has bedded a true maid 'for my brother had not the strength to do what was needed' and show off bloodied sheets and Catherine will allow herself a single savage smile of satisfaction. Her so called husband truly is arrogant and short sighted. The lord grant that it may continue. 

Arthur does not react. He cannot afford to react. That will wait until he can retreat to his estates. But in that moment he could truly have killed his older brother.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catherine has never felt an ounce of guilt for any of it.

Catherine has never felt an ounce of guilt that Arthur, not Jasper is the father of her children. After all it is Arthur she is truly married to (their divorce had been a farce aided by hefty bribes) and Jasper, Jasper she is sure is no king, an even worse husband and no kind of father. For him children represent nothing more than a demonstration of his fertility and an inconvenient reminder of his own mortality. He pays a little more mind to Mary, for she is a girl and thus no threat to him but for the twins? He barely looks at the boys - indeed he did not even bother with them other than to offhandedly decree they should be named Edward and Richard. Though perhaps it is better that he takes no interest in them because if he did, he might what to influence them and that, that Catherine will not allow. 

Because Jasper is only interested in her as a trophy he can parade (and very little else) she and Arthur have managed to be together in secret - she visits the children and he slips in in secret where they are surrounded by those they trust utterly (the twins, the twins were conceived when she was married to Arthur, though Jasper thinks he made them on their wedding night. Mary was conceived on a joyous spring day, a day she and Arthur had been able to pretend that they were man and wife without the need to hide, to pretend). It hurts to know that she must pretend to know nothing of Arthur, that Arthur must pretend to have no interest in her but Catherine, Catherine knows how to charm and she knows how to play the part she must. 

Jasper for his part, is well pleased with his wife. She is beautiful, produced a heir and a spare (he tries not to think about them, about the future they represent but it does show he was destined to be king for he has two sons so rapidly) as well as a daughter who is pleasingly beautiful. Catherine never complains of his affairs - she simply makes herself an ornament to the court and does exactly as he wishes. No, Jasper is glad that he married her for she was wasted on his brother indeed. 

It is better this way, is what Jasper thinks. Indeed he has ordered things exceedingly well - his stepmother in quiet retirement tending to her grandchildren and his siblings arranged as they should be. Margaret is Queen of Scotland, Bess is to be Queen of Portugal having married the heir to the throne and Mary Rose is to be Queen of France. This had delighted Jasper, who feels he has done a great favour to his sisters by finding them such good matches considering their lineage is far less than his own and he is glad that they are grateful to him. 

Little Kate he plans to marry to a Venetian Duke who he will settle with titles and lands in England for he wishes for his baby sister to stay close to her family. 

His brothers are a different story. He cannot think of Arthur marrying, of course (he would have no idea what to do with a wife, Jasper thinks mockingly) but Edmund and Henry? He will allow them to marry English girls - nobility because he will not have it said that his kin shall marry commoners but no foreign princesses or duchesses. No, his brothers will be obedient and content with their marriages. 

Jasper however, has very little idea of what is to come next. 

-

Jane Seymour Boleyn had never thought to marry a prince - not even in her daydreams. Until she met Edmund and then she could think of nothing else even though she knows it would be a hopeless dream. Jane is the second youngest of her family - two years older than Anne and she has always been shy, always been more comfortable at home than in the bustle and dance of court (she has heard cruel whispers about how she is not as beautiful as Mary or Dorothy and certainly not as dynamic as Anne but she knows her eyes and hair are beautiful and her family has always loved her and in that she is happy) but Mary and Dorothy show her the way and the Queen is very kind - even complimenting her embroidery skills. And Jane is happy. 

Until she dances with Edmund one day and she feels as though she has come home. It is a beautiful thing and a terrifying thing because she cannot marry him, she knows she cannot and she will not become his mistress (not that Edmund would ever ask that of her) but she loves him and she is not sure she can bear to be parted from him. 

When Edmund asks for her hand Jane can hardly believe it. 

"It's not as though my marriage matters Janey - there are enough between me and the throne that it is of no account and in any case his majesty does not wish for his brothers to enter into a foreign alliance. " 

She says yes, of course she does. 

-

Mary Rose knows that what she is about to do is dangerous. Of course she does. She had grown up knowing (through eavesdropping mostly) what her half brother was like when he was crossed but Mary, Mary cannot imagine letting this chance go, not now her French betrothed has died and Jasper has not found a match for her yet. No, she cannot let this chance go, not when Charles is willing to take this risk for her - when he loves her enough to do this thing. To chance his very life for her, for she knows that Jasper has very little fondness for Charles Brandon, despising him as common born. None of it matters to Mary. Nothing but Charles and her and the chance to perhaps, be happy. 

He says yes, of course he does. And they marry. And then the storm descends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've changed some things here - Anne is born in 1510 here, while Jane keeps her 1508 birthday. Margarey Seymour marries Thomas Boleyn after their respective spouses die - Jane in this universe has two older full siblings (Edward, Dorothy) and then two older step siblings (Mary and George) and one younger (Anne) though they just think of each other as siblings. Thank you to PanBoleyn for the inspiration for combining the families! And Henry will show up shortly as well, I promise.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry had known already, after that horrible night. But he also knows that Arthur, Arthur has been protecting them all for a long time and he is determined to take some of the burden from his brothers shoulders.

Edmund had any number of strategies in his mind for gaining his brothers permission to marry Jane but as it turned out, it was Jasper himself who made it unnecessary. Edmund had been at court (each of his siblings were required to attend Jasper at intervals) and it seemed that Jasper had noticed him looking at Jane for one day when they were feasting Jasper had turned to him with a smirk. 

"So brother, you have found a woman after all. I suppose she'll do, though truly she's not much to look at it but I suppose you're both sweet enough for each other that it makes sense as a match." 

Edmund didn't even let himself react to any of what his brother said (he'd learned long ago to never do that, not ever) but merely let himself smile shyly and say that yes, he loved Jane and if his majesty thought it a good match he would be delighted to be her husband. Jasper merely waved his hand and summoned Jane, looking her up and down before proclaiming that "My brother Edmund is to be married to the Lady Jane Seymour" 

And the court rejoiced. Of course the court rejoiced, for it was what Jasper wanted. And Jasper always got what he wanted. 

-

The thing was, it wasn't that Jasper would hurt his siblings. He loved them. But they were his and they would always remain his and he would never allow them (or anyone else) to forget it. Henry remembered the first time he'd known how dangerous Jasper was. It was over Charles. Of course it was over Charles, who was Henry's best friend from the first. Jasper had never liked Charles, had never liked to see his younger brother so close with him. He'd tried to help dress the wounds on Charles' back, afterwards but it had been Arthur who'd done it, in the end. It had been Arthur who'd called for a doctor in secret. And it was Arthur who looked at Henry sadly and told him who Henry needed to be now. 

Henry had known already, after that horrible night. But he also knows that Arthur, Arthur has been protecting them all for a long time and he is determined to take some of the burden from his brothers shoulders. 

-

Mary Rose had had a grand wedding, with all the trappings and ceremony of royalty. She marries again in one of her simplest dresses, with flowers she had gathered herself, no witnesses but the priest who has agreed to marry them and simple rings. It is the happiest she has been in her life, to marry Charles. It is Arthur, her big brother Arthur who discovers her secret first and he goes white, utterly white and looks as though he is going to say something but then simply takes her hand gently. 

"Mary Rose. Sister. Listen to me, have you sent word of your marriage to the King? If you have you must prepare to leave and leave now. He will kill Charles and he will do it without thought, Mary." 

When she says she had planned to, that there is a letter waiting to be sent, Arthur simply presses money into her hands and speaks to her. 

"There is a carriage waiting outside to take you both to the coast and then a ship to Venice. There is a letter I will give you - it gives you access to funds as well as well as letters of introduction to one of my scholarly friends. He is a prince and will be able to house you both in comfort and safety until...well, I hope that one day you may be able to return little sister. I very much hope for it."

Mary...Mary finds herself stammering, hardly able to believe it. Surely Jasper...surely he would not be that drastic, she thinks but she looks into Arthur's face and she can see the truth of it. And so she gathers Charles, gathers her belongings and disappears into the carriage. 

Arthur manages to delay the letter enough that the ship carrying them to Italy is well away from England before it arrives in front of Jasper. 

-

Thomas Cromwell is ambitious but he knows that the King? The King will not have commoners about him for any of the work of governance to which he aspires. But the Duke of Pembroke? He certainly had gained a name for the employment of competent people and an appreciation of ability, regardless of birth. 

“He is a good man to work for Tom, whatever his reputation” was what Wolsey had told him. “He and Prince Arthur have been given many of the administrative and legal tasks of the kingdom that his majesty” and here Wolsey had paused to make sure they could not be overheard “finds to be beneath him, shall we say” 

Wolsey would know, for he had risen high enough in the church that the King would grudgingly allow him to come to court on behalf of the Duke of Pembroke. And so, Thomas Cromwell manages to arrive at court on the day that King Jasper finds a letter from his sister saying that she has married Charles Brandon, who was only notable to his majesty for having once been his brother Henry's childhood best friend before Jasper had gotten his brother to see sense. His roar of rage can be heard through the corridors of the palace. And, because he is alone when he reads the letter, the destruction is limited to his chambers. 

Jasper roars that he will find Charles and gut him himself, that he will drag Mary Rose home by the hair and have her watch her so called husband die screaming for having touched a princess, that he should have never let her out of his sight. The only thing that anyone can do is stay silent and well away from him, if they are permitted to do so. 

Thomas Cromwell is one of those who is well out of sight of the King but Henry Tudor is not. Nor is Arthur Tudor who it turns out, has enough time to compose his face into an expression of shock when Jasper summons him and Henry with a snarl. There is something viciously satisfying, Arthur thinks as he listens to Jasper and looks but does not look at Henry, in knowing that he has utterly fooled the man.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to give a content note - this chapter contains some extremely disturbing hints of incest/abuse. It's not explicit but it's definitely there and it should be an extra note I think.

Henry had once said to Arthur that it was as though Jasper wanted to marry Mary Rose himself and Arthur had blanched and told him to never say that again, not where anyone could hear. In the years since Henry has thought that perhaps, yes, Jasper would have liked to have done so, if he could. It is why he and Arthur and the others have kept their sister as much away from Jasper as they can, though perhaps they had sheltered her too much. Or not enough. Henry tends to think because Jasper has always been an overarching presence in all their lives. 

Henry remembers laughing as he told Jasper he had sent Charles 'back from whence he came from, not that I care very much where that was' when he had only, in that moment allowed himself to be the person his brother wanted him to be. All that had mattered was Charles was safe now, not known as his best friend. As a threat to the family ties Jasper wanted. Jasper had held him a little too tightly then and Henry, Henry had pretended not to notice. It was easier that way, to think that perhaps if they didn't speak of it then it would not come to be. 

And now Charles and Mary Rose are safely in Italy and Henry, Henry cannot help but hope that the day they can return is closer now - that the plans that he and Arthur and Wolsey and Catherine have carefully made will come to be. He can only hope and pray for surely none of them (and England itself) cannot live with a King Jasper. 

He meets his new secretary only absently, a vague impression of black garb and the recommendation from Wolsey but he does notice the man has an elegant hand and a breathtaking sense of efficiency which is something he appreciates. Henry does not really _notice_ the man until several days later and when he does he has an impression of lean lines and dark curls but not the thrill that runs through him. He cannot think of such things, in any case for Henry, Henry has learned long ago to keep his liaisons light and without any seriousness on either side or Jasper will always both want what he does not have but more than that will never want his siblings to love someone more than they are his. 

But he does still notice dark curls and surprisingly kind eyes. 

-

For his part Thomas Cromwell is pleasantly surprised by Henry Tudor. In fact, he is beginning to wonder how much of the impression that the Duke of Pembroke has given is a charade and how much is true because the Duke is at the very least, extremely good at employing the right people who truly care about all those in his lands and under his care. In fact, Thomas admits he is beginning to truly like the man, despite himself. 

(He cannot tell himself he does not think of the man - of red hair, a striking nose and a warm charm that is truly like being touched by the sun). 

-

Anne Boleyn does not think much of the Duke of Pembroke the first time she sees him, though she will own to the fact that she thought him an attractive man. She did not, however much like him for all that he is her brother in law to be now, as Jane is marrying the Duke Of Somerset for Henry is...so clearly simply living for his own amusement. Except as she begins to see him, she sees glimpses of another person. Or at least someone who will delegate the business of his responsibilities to conscientiousness people for all that he only seeks his own pleasure. 

The two of them, they do not interact as such. Except that they seem to seek each other out - for debates on books, on theology and everything in between. And Henry seems to respect her opinions and will even seek her out to debate a question (she has also started thinking of him of Henry, despite herself) or to ask her opinion on a matter of managing his lands. 

Her sister marries the Duke of Somerset on a beautiful spring day and Anne Boleyn meets Thomas Cromwell. She is drawn to him immediately - he respects her without qualification and without reserve and Anne can see it. They both find they have a similar interest in religion and politics both as well as charity. He might be a commoner, Anne thinks, but he is a far more worthy man than most of the noblemen she has known. 

-

Henry Tudor does not want to fall in love with Anne Boleyn or Thomas Cromwell but he does. He falls in love slowly, but it is something that has always been there - something that happens over discussions about politics, about literature, about theology. On hunts and dances and time away from court. And it terrifies him, because he knows what Jasper does to people his siblings care about (he has not turned on Edmund's wife because he thinks Edmund is too mild to be greatly in love) and he cannot bear the thought. But he still day dreams of kissing them, of taking them both to bed. Of seeing what their children would look like. 

It cannot be, he tells himself firmly. 

And then it is. 

-

Queen Catherine finds she likes her new sister in law very well - Jane is sweet, kind and gentle but she also finds herself making a favourite of Jane's sister Anne. And she sees Henry falling in love with her and it terrifies her, not because she disapproves but because of what Jasper might do if he noticed. 

-

Jane, now the Duchess of Somerset understands when her little sister comes to her wondering if she should have lost her heart to Henry Tudor. She understands even more when her husband comes to her with the story of a brother who has fallen in love with her little sister. They both tell them to be happy, to be honest and to create a story so that Jasper will not see. And so they do. 

-

Jasper gives his brother permission to marry with an absent minded air - he supposes that Henry must have an heir at some point and a Howard girl (even a half Howard girl) will do well enough - at least she comes from a fertile family and one of some distinction on her mother's side. But he does not know her very well. When he sees her at the wedding, he stops, looking at her and her sister Jane. Jane who is not so plain as he had thought. Jane who is, he sees, much more than the wife for his mild youngest brother. 

He does not look at Anne much, beyond that first look.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry, Henry has never thought he could hate someone as much as he does Jasper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to put an additional content note on this chapter for Jasper being particularly horrible (so overtones of incest and abuse and general horrible)

Before their marriage, before he had proposed Henry had had to tell Anne….he'd told her everything because he couldn't let her go into their marriage without knowing the whole of it, even if he lost her to another man who would give her far more safety than he could offer. 

"I play the fool, Anne my love because it keeps those I love safe. You will have to see me seemingly with women, see me say that I do not care for you, that I am only a shallow man in search of amusements. Can you bear that, my darling? I will understand if you cannot." 

And Anne, Anne had taken his hands in hers and said of course, of course I can bear it because I know your heart is safe in my hands as mine is in yours and nothing, nothing can change that. We are each others. You are mine and your brother cannot take that from us. 

(He has never, ever been gladder in his life as Anne slips his ring onto her finger). 

They admit they love Thomas...they admit they love Thomas later. 

-

Jasper likes to have Henry around. Arthur, Arthur is all very well - he is dutiful, obedient and loyal but he is so dull and Henry, Henry is fun. He is witty, gracious and athletic but he never outshines Jasper and is always able to find his King an amusement. Jasper has not liked to have Edmund around since he bought the news that his wife is with child, just when Jasper had realised his interest in her - and now he cannot have Jane brought to court without upsetting things among the nobility more than is comfortable. 

Having to defer to the feelings of these nobles angers him, but he knows that for now, he must for he cannot undermine all the work he has done ensuring their loyalty and favour by taking such a step. Hopefully soon that need will no longer exist and he will be able to rule and do as he wishes. As it should be. Jasper does think of ridding Jane of the inconvenient child but he is distracted by Henry before the thought comes to fruition

He still thinks about Jane, about her golden hair and soft blue eyes, the way she is so clearly and perfectly obedient and how that would please him and so he takes a new mistress who resembles her. It is this that Henry notices and this that makes Henry carefully redirect him away from such thoughts. Jasper does not, as ever, notice and instead thinks how lovely it is that Henry has realised his needs and given him this gift. 

Henry is so very good at giving Jasper what he wants. The incident with Brandon had been an exception but his brother had soon come to his senses and Jasper has no doubt that Brandon had corrupted him and thankfully, his brother had realised that he was only for Jasper. And that had not changed, even with his marriage. 

"Oh she's a good wife - not pretty but she runs a household well enough and will make an amusing ornament but it's not as though I'm going to be mooning over her" is what Henry says with a smile and Jasper looks at the gap in his tunic and licks his lips over the glimpse of skin and muscle. 

His brother is still his. 

-

Henry, Henry has never thought he could hate someone as much as he does Jasper. It had started with Charles, of course but he had seen how his brother had disrespected Henrys mother and his own, had used and discarded women and men, had taken Catherine and treated her like a trophy and yet, Henry had to smile and play at friendship with him. 

And then there was the way he was with their sisters. The way that Kate was so clearly terrified of him, the way Mary had unconsciously shied away from him, the way Margaret had been dismissed as "plain, bony and hardly worth a dowry but I suppose she's trained well enough that James will be satisfied" and the way Bess had had to deflect Jasper trying to pull her too close before she had gone to her marriage. Oh, Henry had learned to hate him long ago. 

But Jasper did have popularity or at least, had courted enough of the nobility to ensure his power base. It meant that any plans would have to be laid carefully and subtly but it is the hardest thing Henry has done for a long time to sit and hear himself laugh at his beloved being insulted. 

It goes on like this for several months. Jane gives birth to a baby girl who they name Margarey after her mother. Anne finds out she is with child and Henry, Henry has never been happier and more scared in his life. Jasper asks if Jane cannot come back to court and Henry manages to divert him to something else. And then Jasper decides that he will hold a council meeting and Henry takes Thomas Cromwell along as his secretary (both he and Anne have tried to bury their feelings for the man, because it does not seem at all fair to either of them to expose him to all the risks that come with being a commoner having a liaison with two nobles, considering the punishments that Jasper could inflict) and things begin to go wrong. Firstly, Jasper is in a terrible mood for he has had to send his most recent mistress away because she is with child by her husband and he cannot punish her for her husband is one of the nobles that he must court the favour of. Secondly, his usual targets for wrath are absent and thirdly, he cannot have Jane return to court for she is pregnant again and he cannot have what he wants. 

That is when he notices Thomas Cromwell.


End file.
